Brother II (Mental health hiatus)
by BiscuitQueen
Summary: The sequel to "Brother": With Makishima Shogo long gone, Akane and Kogami now enjoys life as a couple, though being a detective and in a relationship isn't that easy. On top of that, something, or someone, mysterious begins to show up, leaving trails, which will lead Akane to take some hard decisions that might affect her and Kogami. Shinkane
1. Chapter 1

-sweats- Remember when I said I would have this done by March... well... yeah, it's definitely not March anymore!

The thing is that I've gotten quite a bad mental health so a lot of things are tiring for me, including writing, unfortunately. But don't you worry, I'll update this thing, but it won't be regularly, like the first part. I will take it in bits!

I hope for your support again!

I do not own the characters, nor the world.

So here ya go, the prologue:

* * *

Kogami Shinya was awoken by a scream. He hated the sound of _her_ screams. Not because it was her voice, but because it was her screams of terror. She was awoken by nightmares multiple times a week, and it pained Kogami that he couldn't do a thing.

Rolling onto his side, he gazed at the screaming inspector. Her face was contracted in horror, though she was still asleep. Ever since her brother's disappearance, she had had nightmares about him. About what he did, and what he intended to do to her. She didn't tell him about them in details. She didn't want to worry him.

"Akane," he whispered, trying to wake her up by shaking her lightly. She had a few tears streaming down her cheeks, though the screaming was getting more silent. Shaking her more roughly, he cupped her face, shaking that as well. "Akane, wake up!"

But she didn't - or she kind of did. Her screams turned into whimpers as she unconsciously clung to his grey t-shirt with the one hand.

"Tsunemori Akane! Get ahold of yourself!"

Suddenly Akane's eyes opened up wide. They were full of tears, and her breath was shallow. Her eyes locked on Kogami, she looked at him terrified as he shook her again. Barely drowning a scream, she put her hand in front of her mouth. A choked, thin noise escaped her mouth as she thought back on her dream, possibly.

"Akane, it's me," he murmured, stroking her hair as her glare softened, and her mouth closed, stopping any sound on the way out. "See? It's fine! It's just me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered with a croaked voice, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Shhh, it's okay, you're okay," he replied, pulling her closer to his body. It was clear to hear that she tried to swallow her sobs as her breathing switched to hyperventilation. "Hey," he whispered, tilting her head up. He eyes were red from tears, and her mouth was keeping back a sob. "I know you're hurting. I'm here for you, alright?"

Even though Kogami simply was the worst at comforting people, he felt kind of proud of the words he had just uttered. And he meant all of them.

Feeling Akane's head move against his chest, he bowed his head to kiss her hair. Her breath still wasn't steady, but she had calmed down a bit.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Kogami whispered, trying not to sound too cheesy and keep his emotionless facade.

Akane nodded and closed her tired, shining eyes. Her hands were clenched around Kogami's shirt, her body tense though she tried to relax.

Kogami really wanted to help her, but he just couldn't.

Mostly because Akane insisted that she was okay - stubborn as usual - but also because he was afraid to make everything worse. Yes, afraid. The mighty and brave Kogami Shinya being afraid. Pathetic.

That monster had to pay.

* * *

lmao sorry it's short, but it's only the prologue!

Hope to see you for the first chapter (which comes sometime) "The Stalker"


	2. AN

Hey, readers!

Many of are probably expecting this to be a new chapter, but actually this is just a quick PSA about my situation and about this story.

So basically I have a very severe depression and it's hard for me to write. But if you guys want to, I can still continue this story, however, it gotta be in my pace.

So, write in the review if you want me to continue this story. I just gotta get some encouragement.

/Sofie


End file.
